Batman: Titan War
by IronBat95
Summary: Maxie Zeus takes his delusions further and leads a coups against his father's business, believing he is overthrowing the Titans.


One wouldn't know of the warm spring evening outside while the fifty-four story building housed the operations of PrimeRight Investments, located in Philadelphia's central business district. Heavy security priorities kept all windows covered with rare exception, all to prevent any unwanted camera access. Amid the everyday calm, and on the top floor, entered CEO Phillip Zeus, as he convened the week's board meeting with brothers Rueben, Caleb, Asher, Adam, and sisters Isabel, Rachel, and Debra; all on either side of a thick mahogany desk, ornately carved along the edges with images of lions, bears, and eagles; three lattes, two espressos, two black with sugar, and bourbon in the back corner for later.

Nothing new, just the latest developments from the most promising businesses, "'Wells Fitness' averaged eight per cent growth over the past three years. The people want something new." So began Phillip. The impulsive response usually came from Rachel, but to Phillip's surprise, Caleb threw out , "'Powerhouse Gaming!'" But because she had been upstaged, Rachel objected, "They've flatlined after three good years, 'Vargas productions' gained accolades in the past two years at 'Sundance'. They're the future."

Never one not to let his ideas stay out of the forefront, Asher began chiming, "The future lies with 'Eisen-'"

The door suddenly slammed opened by a heavily muscled, toga-clad, bearded man, readily recognized by the entire board. "Maximilian!" exclaimed Phillip and three of the brothers, while the remaining two sat frozen in shock, and five other men entered the room, each armed with loaded handguns, all wearing SWAT gear.

In corrective tone, the bearded man declared, "That name is meaningless, Father Cronus! Because the fates' promise must come to pass by thy son, Zeus!"

"Cronus?" Phillip was aware of his son's delusions, and separation of time led to their estrangement based on that very thing. "I knew you'd gone crazy, but I never expected you to get this literal."

"Thou hast taken power and grown beyond thine own realm, Father. Destiny must prevail. All of you up against the back wall!"

Many miles north, in the Batcave, Alfred Pennyworth had just completed his descent to bring Bruce Wayne his breakfast as he sat in front of the Batcomputer. Onscreen played Maxie Zeus's coups on his father's board meeting. Alfred's intrigue was automatic.

"I recognize the perennial Maxie Zeus in the room sir, but where is all this happening?"

Bruce paused, "It's the boardroom for PrimeRight Investments. These people are Maxie's father, uncles and aunts."

Alfred never missed a trick, "Titans."

"Precisely. It wasn't the easiest thing to convince Lucius that some of our projects should be funded, In part, by them. And then I made his brow wrinkle more when I went there to make the pitches myself."

Alfred went rhetorical, "All so you could get access to this."

Bruce's eyes stayed fixated on the screen, "You're looking at a live feed. In Greek mythology Zeus didn't kill the Titans. So I suspect his hostages' lives are not danger, unless one of them tries to fight."

Security cam footage in the boardroom confirmed that the takeover, led by Maxie, involved more than a dozen men, sealing off all entrances to the elevators and stairway at the ground level. Alfred could only guess where the master's tactics would begin.

"Will Zeus's brother Hades be participating any time soon?" furthered Alfred's rhetoric.

"Fifteen minutes preparation, and I'm on my way."

Back in the boardroom, Asher burst out, "What exactly do you want, uh... Zeus?"

"My dear Uncle Hyperion, the Titans have wallowed in their power and wealth for too long. It's high time it fall into the hands of those who can make better use of it."

Rachel was appalled, "This money belongs to investors. You're talking about embezzlement."

Retorted Maxie, "The worst part about it, is that these mortal servants with me say that the treasure falls under that thing called 'insured', and ye become wealthy again! Nevertheless, These stand-out mortals with me also have arranged to have a place to receive funds way out there in a treasury in the Alps with a traveling lightning bolt."

Phillip was appalled, "This is madness, Maximilian! The police will be here any minute."

Maxie remained defiant, "Why Father Cronus, we know they will have to bring a negotiator for this situation. I'm afraid I failed to mention that my underlings, who have mastered getting into that vast area called cyberspace, have been hard at work. With all the lives in danger here, they will have few options before we have seized the wealth, and have made a deal that will ensure your safety."

Just outside the shipping door at base of the building, a familiar dark figure landed just as the security cameras shattered on impact from bat-shuriken. Having already tapped into that same security system, Batman looked into his mini-tablet to see three armed guards behind the door, who suddenly heard a loud BOOM as the metal door got a gaping puncture from a high-powered grapnel head before releasing a tear gas pellet. In just few seconds the hole grew as an explosive charge shattered ten square feet of metal. Three now unconscious guards laid on the dock floor as Batman walked past.

Down in the building's basement, two of Maxie's men held the six freight handlers, working down there, hostage while carrying semi-automatics which both were quickly dropped after their hands were suddenly impaled by bat-shuriken. Both men were quickly subdued and left prone with their hands and feet tied behind their backs. The workers stood astonished over what just happened, then confused as they saw Batman look around, knod for a moment, then leave without a word spoken.

Back in the boardroom, Maxie stood patiently as his hackers kept busy finding their way to access the investment funds. The boardroom's phone finally made its anticipated ring, and the negotiator''s voice heard.

"We're only interested in the safety of the Zeus family and yours as well."

Rebutted Maxie, "When the time is right, they shall be released and we shall be on my way."

Rachel chimed, "You have to know, Maximilian, there's no way out of this."

Maxie dug in his heels, "I believe that fact applies primarily to thee, Aunt Theia, for the fates have spoken."

Having tapped the building's phone lines as well, Batman knew a helicopter had already landed on top of the building, awaiting the gang's arrival. Once satisfied that all funds have been transferred, they'll all be headed skyward.

Back in the boardroom, Maxie's henchmen stood by, weapons still drawn on the Zeus family, awaiting final word that funds have been tapped into and transferred to their Swiss bank account. That signal was merely minutes away , when the door was suddenly shattered and stripped away. Many seconds after, no one was coming in. Nor was anything heard. The thugs' patience finally wore thin, and they all ran into the hallway. They managed to run forty feet before running into a cloud of knockout gas, which allowed them three seconds of time to see the passing bat shadow.

Upon Batman's arrival into the boardroom, none of the hostages were placated. Said Reuben, "So another Gotham freak has to follow!"

Remembering his first encounter with this man, Maxie thrusted his palm to Batman's neck, and Batman knew that fighting back would only complicate matters.

"Thou seeth fit to interfere with my takeover, Lord Hades? With fate?"

"On the contrary, Lord Zeus," said Batman nobly, "I have specially prepared the world down below to receive them. Tartarus awaits them at this very moment. The fates shall be satisfied."

Maxie paused upon hearing the declaration, then took solace with his response, "So be it."

Batman satisfied Maxie by escorting him and the Zeus family to the building's basement, as the Zeus family still bickered.

The police had already picked up the men, that Batman previously had left hog-tied there. Maxie could appreciate the chilled temperature, and the blandness of the surroundings, monopolized by pallets of stationary, and scores of other office supplies.

"Indeed, we have reached bowels of earth here, and the Titans in Tartarus shall forever endure eternal torment."

Batman allowed Maxie to lead the way to the stairs, only to be snatched on both wrists by ambushing members of the Philadelphia police department.

"What is the meaning of this? Mere mortals, who have no comprehension of the power of the mighty Zeus? Ye stand condemned to share fate of my father Cronus, and the rest of the Titans.

By now all Maxie's men had been subdued, except the hackers. Batman had been made aware that the police had already blocked off any access to the helicopter on the roof. Halfway to stairway, he ran into two cops, who each had one of Maxie's two hackers handcuffed.

Batman took relief, "Good work."

But there was still the issue of the money transfer, gloated by one hacker.

"You ain't won, Bats. PrimeRight's money's still Gonzo!"

There was no change in emotion as Batman rebutted, "Batgirl would have been a mighty asset here to shorten the work of this attempted coups, but her talents better served to intercept that transfer and spoof the transfer loading bar you saw on screen. Think on something else to look forward to at the end of your twenty-five year sentence."

As Maxie and his men all got escorted to the authorities, Batman was just out of Philadelphia when Alfred's voice entered the Batmobile's cab.

"The news just covered your latest exploit at the PrimeRight building, but the local police got all the credit."

Batman didn't flinch, "Better that Philadelphia criminals think that they are that good."


End file.
